Still Breathing
by trickhayden
Summary: What happens after Allie leaves...
1. Still Breathing

disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own TAKEN or any of the characters   
that appear. I wish I did b/c it was phenominal. But yet I don't but   
b/c of Leslie Bohem and Steven Spielberg I am here writing this story   
for your enjoyment. So please enjoy and send feedback... I'll even   
take flames.  
note: I'm excited! The first fic of the Taken category! if you read my next story It says the same thing but i didn't know which I would post first. This was my first taken fic too. Here is the first part of my story. It takes place right after the last episode ended. I wanted to know what was going to happen with Lisa and Charlie so I made this story to complete it. The first couple of chapters are just explaining how the living arangements are going to be. But I think that I'll add some problems in the near future.   
  
---------------------------------------  
Chapter One  
  
Nothing. There was absolutely nothing in her mind. Allie was gone.   
Lisa could feel something there. Someone. Charlie. What were they   
going to do. She had just lost the only person who was ever there for   
her. But now she had Charlie. Only a week had she known him. It had   
seemed longer with everything they've been through. But it had been   
longer. She had known him for nine years. They had gotten together   
for Allie but they didn't really know who the other was. He stood by   
her side. He had defended them. She was glad he was still here. She   
hoped he would stay. She was starting to love him. She knew he would   
stay for her. He would fight to get Alie back. What's that. A star.   
The lone star on a necklace.  
'She's comming back Charlie'  
Charlie held her closer. They were out there for who knows how long.   
He holding her and both of them looking at the sky. The yard had been   
cleared out. Everyone had left hours ago. But they hadn't noticed.   
Tom had come out of his mother's house.  
'She left this.'  
He handed Lisa Allie's diary. He walked back inside. Lisa ran her   
fingers over the cover then she pulled it close to her body. It   
snapped open. She held it in her lap and a letter fell out. Lisa   
picked it up and held it so Charlie could read it as well...  
  
iMom,  
It has been just us for nine years. You knew this time would   
come. I was hoping it never would. But I did what I had to do. I had   
to keep you safe. I had to keep all of those people safe. I love you   
very much and I will be back. I can't leave you forever  
Dad,  
I'm glad you came to us. I love you too. Promise to keep mom   
safe. I will be back and I hope you two will have waited together.   
When come back we can finally be a family.   
I love you both so much and I miss you both already. Never give   
up looking towards the sky for me. Keep looking for blue lights. The   
next ones you'll see will be from me. It'll all be alright.  
Love you both  
Allie/i  
  
Tears were streaming down her face by the time she finished. She   
could tell that letter meant a lot to Charlie as well. She could tell   
by the way he held her close to him. She turned in his embrace. He   
stroked her cheek with his hand.   
'It'll all be alright' He said to her  
'I know'  
And she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy Charlie's touch. She   
opened her eyes to find Charlie's face a breaths length away from her   
face.  
'We just have to wait'  
Charlie leaned forward and brushed his lips with hers. She leaned   
into his kiss. He was suprised when she kissed him back. He deepened   
the kiss. All he could feel was her and she him. Charlie pulled back.   
He cupped her face with his hands and rubbed his thumb over her cheek   
letting her know everything will be fine.   
'Allie won't be back for a while.'  
Charlie looked at her with a look filled with love and compassion   
then he said  
'I know but it'll all be alright'  
'Don't leave'  
'I'm not going anywhere.'  
Lisa leaned back against Charlie's chest as he wrapped his arms   
around her.   
'I don't think we should read it yet. She would want to finish it wen   
she gets back. It's not done yet.'  
Lisa could feel Charlie's agreement to her statement. He laid back to   
look at the stars. Lis did as well. They were side by side and Lisa   
put her head on Charlie's sholder and her hand on his chest in a   
lasting half hug. He kissed the top of her head before they both fell   
asleep under the stars...  
  
---------------------------------------  
tbc? I don't know how well this turned out. It is kinda short but I   
have a little more written that I'll post if you want me to continue.   
I hope you guys like it. Any feeback would be great! Thanks for   
reading this though. 


	2. Moving On

Disclaimer: characters are not mine but the story is...  
Note: it gets kinda fluffy here. Oh and it changes perspectives and   
there is a flashback type thing to the night before. It might be a   
little confusing. Sorry about that  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2  
  
Lisa woke up with Charlie's arms around her. She didn't move. She   
just wanted to hear him breath. She had feelings strong for him now.   
She didn't want him to leave. She needed him. She hated to admit   
that. She had always been strong. But she still hoped he felt the   
same. She wondered how they had gotten inside the house. The last   
thing she remembered about the night before was watching the stars.   
She could see Allie's diary on the bedside table. She turned over in   
Charlie's arms. She could feel his light breathing. She really did   
love him. His eyes fluttered open revealing his bright blue eyes that   
seemed to hold something new. His lips parted, smiled sleepily, and   
spoke'hey'   
  
Lisa smiled and responded' hi' Charlie looked around the room. He   
hadn't seen it in the daylight. He had just found it in the night.   
Tom had come outside and suggest he take sleeping Lisa inside. It was   
getting cold. Tom took the diary from Lisa's side and took it inside   
as Charlie picked Lisa up and took her inside to the first bedroom he   
could find. It was beige and very neat. It looked like a guest room.   
After tom had put the diary down Charlie followed Tom to the living   
room.  
  
'I have to go back now but here are the house keys. There should be   
enough food to last a while. Lisa has my number if you ever need me.   
It should be safe to call now. I hear they are looking for a teacher   
at the school. If you guys decide to go back to Seattle let me know.   
I'll try to come back in a couple of weeks. I'm glad you were here   
for them Charlie.'  
Tom hugged Charlie and walked towards his packed car. Charlie watched   
as he drove away. Then he went to the room Lisa was in. he took off   
his shoes and laid down next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms   
around her. He woke up with a smile on his face.  
  
  
'Tom left us the house. That's if we want to stay here.' He said it   
was safe to call him if we need anything'  
'When did he leave?'  
'Last night'  
'I'll have Nina send my stuff here. I want there to be a real room   
for Allie when she gets back. she needs a real home.'  
'I really didn't mean any of that stuff. You guys seemed to have been   
doing fine. I didn't know what I was saying.'  
'No you were right. We were living in a small space. She does need a   
real home.'  
Silence had entered the room. Until Lisa spoke again.  
'She needs a real family too.'  
Charlie looked at Lisa surprised.  
'You want me to stay?'  
Charlie hoped she would tell him to stay. He really wanted to. He   
knew he couldn't leave.  
'Yes I want you to stay, Charlie. Why wouldn't I? Allie would want us   
all to be a family. I want us all to be a family'  
Charlie smiled when she said that. He really wanted a family. He   
wanted her and Allie as family. Charlie had never really had a   
family. He only had his mom. But now he had Lisa and Allie. But right   
now it was only Lisa.   
Of course she wanted Charlie to stay. Didn't she say so last night?   
She didn't want him to leave. He was all she had.  
'I want us to be a family too.'  
  
They stared at each other for what seemed like hours when Charlie   
finally started to get up from the bed.   
'Where are you going?'  
'I thought I'd go into town. I heard there was a teaching job. I   
thought about checking it out. How 'bout we go grab some lunch first?'  
Lisa propped up on her elbow to see the clock  
'Lunch? We slept all morning?'  
'Yep.'  
'Ok well let's go see what's in town. First I'm going to find some   
clean clothes. I can only go a week in the same clothes.'  
'See if you can find anything for me too.'  
  
Charlie walked into the guest bathroom. He looked under the sink for   
towel. There were sop bars and toilet paper. He looked in the closet   
and there were some towels. Everything looked fresh.  
  
Lisa walked upstairs. Tom, Becky, and Jacob's bedrooms are up here.   
She had only been in this house once before. But she could easily   
tell which room was whose. She went inside Jacob's room. She opened   
the closet door. There were papers and folders and books. She would   
have to go through this stuff later. She closed the closet and the   
door behind her. She had found some clothes in Becky's room. She   
could use and some in Tom's for Charlie. Lisa walked back downstairs   
for the guest room. The door was closed. She knocked on it. No answer.  
'Charlie?'  
Still nothing. She opened the door slowly.  
'I'm coming in. I found some clothes in tom's room for you.'  
She could hear the water running in the shower stop.   
'Charlie?'  
'Yeah I'm coming out just a second.'  
Charlie opened the door and came out. Lisa looked away like she was   
embarrassed even though he was wearing a towel.  
'We can get some new clothes in town. Tom left us some money on the   
kitchen table. '  
Charlie grabbed the clothes and closed the bathroom door again.   
  
While Lisa sat she thought about how she felt for Charlie. She really   
did want him to be apart of the family. Officially. It's weird. She   
hasn't known him that long but it was and instant connection. At   
first sight. Charlie came out interrupting Lisa from her thoughts. He   
was fully clothed with his wet hair in disarray around his face. Lisa   
had taken her clothes into the bathroom. She would finally be able to   
take a shower. Charlie had made his way to the living room. He hoped   
that he would be able to make a life here. That he wouldn't   
disappoint Lisa. He didn't want to disappoint her. She meant so much   
to him. He went heard the water turn off in the bathroom and a few   
minutes later Lisa appeared in front of him.  
'Ok let's go check this town out'  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
Ok this part was kinda weird. But I promise that it will get better.   
I have a little twist coming soon I hope. Please please please review   
and tell me what you think. 


End file.
